Le démon de mes nuits
by Flyremoon
Summary: Zoro rôde sur le pont afin de sauter sur sa proie, qui à l'air de se laisser faire. OS ZoSan, rated M.


Hello minna o/

Voilà voilà, c'est un peu ma première fanfiction ;_;

J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur et que vous aimerez ce petit moment que j'aurais créé dans votre vie de ... Lecteur. C:

Je ne dit rien de plus, mis à part que les homophobes devraient s'abstenir de lire ce qui va suivre. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas \o/  
Sur ce, bonne lecture. ~

•••••••

« Il s'était approché de moi, d'un pas lent et calculé. Une lueur ampli de malice trônait dans son regard grisonnant. Et pourtant, je ne bougeais pas. Après tout, cela faisait quelques temps que nous entretenions ce genre de relation. De ses puissants bras, il m'attira férocement vers lui, afin de pouvoir sceller ses lèvres aux miennes. Une forte pression, sans la moindre once de douceur. C'était bien lui ça, tout vouloir de suite, et sans même demander la permission. Sa langue se hâta d'aller à la rencontre de sa meilleure amie, et après s'être frottée contre celle-ci, s'aventura dans les profondeurs de ma cavité buccale. Un goût amer, de nicotine et de saké. La pénombre englobait le navire, aucune lumière excepté la Lune éclairant nos deux corps qui se trouvaient être serrés l'un contre l'autre. Ses gestes se faisaient plus violents, plus insistants. Je savais ce qu'il voulait, et je voulais le faire attendre. Après tout, il aimait cette partie de moi. Doucement, je me mis à jouer avec les rebords de son chandail blanc, glissant parfois mes doigts sur sa peau hâlée, l'effleurant à peine, avant de remonter mes mains sur le tissu de coton, et de le relever avec lenteur. Il pinça ma langue du bout de ses dents et grimaça. Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin rictus amusé et je mis enfin un terme à ce petit jeu. Je découvris alors son torse musclé, et le parcouru de mes mains. Mon index retraça la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait les muscles, avant de taquiner son nombril. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur son cou, pour ensuite redescendre sur ses pectoraux. Ma langue s'attarda sur un de ses boutons de chair, que je mordilla sans ménagement. Et soudainement, il m'agrippa par les cheveux, me tirant vers l'arrière sans délicatesse. Je grognais, et je protestais. Ce marimo ne se laissera donc jamais dominer.

Il m'arracha alors un petit couinement qui s'était frayé chemin entre mes lèvres, et déboutonna ma chemise, tout en mordant la peau de mon cou par parcelles. Les sensations que je ressentais ce soir là étaient au delà de tout ce que je puisse imaginer. Son odeur m'enivrait, son contact me faisait frémir, son être me transportait jusqu'à All Blue. Comment pouvait-il me rendre aussi accroc à lui qu'à la nicotine ?

S'en insuffler, s'en délecter, s'enivrer de cette présence, de cette odeur. C'est comme une cigarette, dès que l'on commence, impossible de s'en séparer. Et cette algue maritime en faisait partie, de mes petits plaisirs quotidiens, que je ne pouvait laisser de côté. Celui-ci m'avait subitement immobilisé contre la paroi des cabines, et continua son aventure sur mon torse à présent dénudé, ma chemise aux couleurs cyniques jonchant désormais le sol avec la cravate que j'avais si bien nouée auparavant. Ses lèvres descendaient toujours plus bas, cherchant le plaisir qui émanait de mon entrejambe, plaisir qu'il avait réussit à éveiller en un rien de temps. Il eu la réaction qu'il souhaitait, c'est-à-dire un petit soupire de bien être qui s'évanouit dans la fraîcheur de l'air, suivit de quelques autres. Sa main pressait mon sexe prisonnier de mon pantalon noir, effectuant quelques petits mouvements circulaires, me faisant vibrer. Je m'étais accroché à lui, plantant presque mes ongles dans ses épaules. Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'amusait, le fourbe. Son sourire me terrifiait à ces moments là, comme s'il préparait de plus en plus de tortures, de jours en jours. Je plaça ma main sur ma bouche, voulant étouffer un maximum de petits bruits afin que nous ne nous fassions pas repérer, pas maintenant. Et il se releva après avoir embrassé la bosse qui déformait mon vêtement, glissa sa langue sur mes lèvres rosies par le froid et les nombreux baisers, et ouvrit finalement mon pantalon. Il l'abaissa, avant de retirer mes chaussures, chaussettes et mon pantalon ainsi que mon boxer bleu nuit. Le froid de la nuit vint vite me ressaisir, et me fit blêmir. Il l'avait vu, et s'était empressé de caresser mon corps, et d'enfin prendre ma virilité entre ses doigts habiles. Ce type lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, et je lui ai toujours reproché. Ça n'a rien de drôle, quand l'homme que vous aimez vous connait par cœur.

Je ne pu, à cet instant, retenir mes soupires. Mes jambes pourtant si puissantes s'affaissèrent d'un seul coup, me laissant presque tomber entre ses bras. Cette sensation était comme merveilleuse. Sentir sa main calleuse aller et venir sur mon sexe tendu était un pur délice, surtout de la façon dont il le faisait. C'est vrai, Zoro était franchement doué. Il réussissait toujours à me faire perdre mes moyens, et à me faire gémir sous ses soins. Ah, comme ça... Le rythme de sa main devint plus rapide, plus souple. Je m'agrippa un peu plus à lui, gémissant honteusement dans le creux de son cou. Il ne manquerait plus que Robin-chwan ou que Nami-swan passe par là, à cet instant précis.

Je rougissais, j'en étais sûr. Et je fermais les yeux, simplement parce que j'avais un peu honte, qu'il puisse me voir dans tous mes états. Sa main libre s'était posée dans mon dos, descendant dangereusement le long de ma colonne vertébrale, glissant vers mon fessier, avant de laisser ses doigts mourir sur le creux que formait mon orifice, et de s'y enfoncer afin de disparaître presque éternellement. Je serra les dents, et manqua de le mordre à cet instant précis. Mes joues s'empourprèrent, et je m'agrippais un peu plus à ses épaules, tremblant comme une feuille. Et Marimo commença ses petits mouvements, au rythme de sa main qui me masturbait merveilleusement bien.

C'est peut être la première fois qu'il me murmurait des mots doux, et qu'il essayait de me rassurer. Ça me faisait plaisir, il fallait l'avouer. Jamais je ne me moquerait de ces instants où il se faisait presque romantique pour ma propre personne. J'en oublierais même ce moment de douleur où ses longs doigts s'infiltraient en moi, me faisant gesticuler parfois à droite, parfois à gauche. Et lui, ce légume avarié, souriait. Lorsque je relevais timidement mon regard, je le voyais sourire, et je savais à quel point il se retenait à cet instant. Parce que oui, pendant que moi, je prend mon pied... Monsieur se retient considérablement bien. Il a toujours attendu que je m'habitue afin de pouvoir me faire ces quelques choses qu'il avait en tête dès le début de notre relation. Un petit cris que je ne pouvais retenir se fraya un passage dans ma gorge, et s'exclama, provoquant un léger rire sournois au vert. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas le savoir, qu'il la toucherait aussi rapidement. Le rustre recommença plusieurs fois ainsi, me faisant trembler, me faisant perdre mes moyens, avant de m'embrasser avec avidité.

Après quelques instants de pur bonheur, il retira ses doigts, et ouvrit sa braguette. C'est là que je savais que ça chaufferait. Après tout, c'est toujours nettement plus gros que deux ou trois doigts.

Son membre était raide, long, et montrait à quel point il s'impatientait. Zoro me sourit, avant de poser ses mains sur mes fesses et de me soulever, m'adossant contre la paroi de bois. Je sentis alors la déchirure qui était tout sauf agréable, et poussa un couinement de douleurs. Mes entrailles s'écartaient à son passage, me faisant presque pleurer entre ses bras. Et lui, il fermait les yeux, me caressait le dos, et embrassait mon cou alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus en moi. Une fois bien entré, il s'arrêta pour m'observer. J'étais crispé, et n'osait pas le regarder, mon visage déformé par le plaisir et la douleur, mes mèches blondes me collant au visage à cause de la sueur que je produisais pendant nos ébats.

Il me sourit, doucement, et m'embrassa avant de caresser ma joue et d'entreprendre de doux vas et viens. Au début, je ne disais rien. Je grimaçais, et laissait la douleur déguerpir au fur et à mesure de ses caresses. C'est alors qu'il donna un coup plus puissant, que je ne pouvais voir venir, et m'arracha un cris de pur plaisir. Encore une fois, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Il avait tapé en plein dans ma prostate, et ne s'était même pas excusé pour la quelconque violence qu'il avait utilisée pour m'asséner ce coup. Ma tête s'était automatiquement rejetée vers l'arrière, tel un réflexe, et mes fesses s'étaient resserrées sur son membre tendu. Et là fut le début de tout. Pour lui, c'était le feu vert, c'était l'autorisation pour continuer.

Marimo se mit à se mouvoir, et à donner des coups par-ci par-là, cherchant de nouveau ce point si sensible qui m'avait fait voir des étoiles, et recommença ainsi plusieurs fois, avant d'accélérer le rythme et de commencer à perdre la tête. Il était si beau, lorsqu'il se crispait, se retenant de ne pas me pilonner sur place, de se serrer à moi comme ça, et à m'embrasser de partout. J'aimais le voir ainsi. Je scella mes lèvres aux siennes, et lui offrit un baiser langoureux, avant de gémir contre sa bouche, simplement parce qu'il avait attrapé mon anatomie déjà bien tendue. J'avais failli me lâcher à ce moment là, et il l'avait sentit. C'est pourquoi il avait resserré son emprise sur mon membre, m'empêchant donc d'éjaculer jusqu'à ce qu'il desserre. Cette sensation avait toujours été spéciale, étrange. C'est comme s'il me dominait complètement, choisissant donc quand est-ce que j'allais pouvoir me libérer, et ça me faisait un peu peur parfois, d'être à sa merci. Mais la peur que j'avais envers lui se trouvait avoir quelque chose d'excitant, et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi.

Ses coups avaient redoublé d'efforts, et m'entraînaient de plus en plus vers le septième ciel, l'orgasme montant lentement, mais sûrement. Je gémissais son prénom contre ses lèvres charnues et rosies par les nombreux baisers, alors que lui, soupirait d'aise à chaque coup. Je plongeais alors mon regard dans le sien, mes iris bleutées se changeant de vert, le reflet de ses cheveux s'appliquant même à mes yeux. Son regard, à lui, était argenté, teinté de doré parfois, on se demandait pourquoi. Quand il me fixait, je le savais, vu que je voyais le doré de mes cheveux se refléter dans son regard.

Je me serrais de nouveau contre lui, et sentait pour moi, la jouissance très proche. Il me souffla quelques paroles dans le creux de mon oreille droite, avant de reprendre son activité sur mon membre et de le masturber à une vitesse folle, accélérant subitement les coups qu'il assénait à chaque fois plus profondément en moi, et je su qu'il ne tarderait pas. C'était le final. Je me cambrais alors, me mordant discrètement la lèvre inférieure avant de pousser un râle de plaisir, en même temps que lui. Alors que je sentais sa semence se déverser en moi, lui, se retrouvait presque tâché de mon sperme, ce qui était je dois dire assez plaisant, comme vue.

Par la suite, il s'était retiré de moi, m'avait sourit, embrassé, et m'avait aidé à me rhabiller, avant de me conduire vers nos cabines et de s'installer difficilement dans les hamacs afin de ne pas réveiller les autres. Et je vous informe que de grimper dans ce genre de lit avec une douleur vous fusillant le creux des reins, c'est horrible. »

Zoro en restait bouche bée, et regardait le carnet avec les yeux presque exorbités. Il se demandait si cela venait bel et bien de Sanji, ou si c'était ses yeux qui lui jouaient de mauvais tours. Le vert se redressa lentement, le carnet entre ses mains, jusqu'à ce que son amant fasse irruption dans la salle... Et ne devienne qu'une tomate trop mure.

« Oï, marimo ! De quel droit tu t'es permis de lire ça ?! »

Ledit marimo ne bougeait plus, et se demandait si ce qu'il avait lu était vraiment vrai, si c'était la réalité, en gros. Le blond lui arracha le livre des mains, et le rangea dans ses armoires, l'étouffant de vêtements en tout genre afin de mieux le cacher. Le bretteur le regardait et sourit malicieusement, pour ensuite s'approcher de lui et de l'enlacer par derrière.

« Je trouve ça charmant, tout ce que tu as écris. Je vais prendre ça pour un encouragement à faire mieux la prochaine fois...

- Quelle prochaine fois, baka ?! »

Zoro avait donc sourit, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le blond céda à cette demande si douce venant de sa part, et ferma les yeux afin de mieux profiter de cet instant.

•••••••

Assez court, j'en conçois, mais j'espère que cet OS plaira à certains d'entre vous ;w;

Merci d'avoir lu, babaaaye. ~


End file.
